RE‑Xe‑LD
RE-Xe-LD (リゼルド, rizerudo) is a character from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa. He also makes a cameo in Summon Night 4 where he can be enabled as a playable character. Personality He has total loyalty to his master and gives everything he got to complete his missions. It’s not very clear but he have emotions since the beginning, having consideration for his friends feelings and giving them some wise advices when they seems to be confused. Background He was lost in the Boundary of Worlds without his memories until Xana found him. She tried to help him but her abilities were not enough. Even so, he decided she was qualified to be his master and decided to serve her, becoming a member of her Byakuya group. Development Summon Night Ex-These He starts to participate on missions together with Leonus and Ainna – two wanderers sharing the same body. Together, they fight many times against the rebels Vexar and Linear that were always getting on the way of Byakuya’s missions. Later, Re-Xe-LD reveals he has memories from people he doesn’t know where or when he met. He gets very concerned with this since, for a machine, this would probably mean he was broken. He thinks about deleting every trace of those memories but the protagonists convinces him that those memories are part of his heart and that he probably has feelings for the people on those memories. At one point, he receive orders to capture people from the villages and bring them to the Byakuya HQ. He knew within him that this was not right, but he couldn’t go against his own master. Worel felt the same thing and tried to go against Xana, forcing Re-Xe-LD to attack him. This just made Re-Xe-LD’s doubts increase. When he was to fight against the main characters he shot himself on purpose so he could have a convenient excuse to go against his commands, letting the protagonists go ahead to confront Xana. He later returned to Byakuya’s HQ to find Yuzuki with a malicious aura coming from her. She tried to use the transference gate to reach the Tower of Reincarnation, but the main heroes and Nova stopped her, extracting from her a shapeless creature called Exena. He later learned from Yuzuki about the true identity of this monster and about his master’s death. To avenge his master and help his friends, he got to the tower with other Byakuya member and opened the path for Leonus and Ainna so they could fight Exena. After Exena’s defeat, he decided to remain in the Boundary World and continue Xana’s work together with his Byakuya comrades. Summon Night 4 Some mysterious presences appeared in the Tower of Reincarnation and he was set to investigate it together with Yuzuki, Worel, Piar and some soldiers. Inside the tower, they found the main party from Summon Night 4 who ended getting there by accident when training in the Endless Halls. He and his friends assumed they were monsters like Exena and tried to defeat them, saying they would never let the same thing happen again. Re-Xe-LD and the others looked defeated for a moment, but their will was so strong that they would have fought until death if Luchell had not interfered, sending the protagonists back to their own world. Trivia *Re-Xe-LD is the only mechanical soldier to be addressed based in a specific age. People usually call him uncle or old man (probably because of his personality). Gallery SNEX-RE‑Xe‑LD02.jpg|Re-Xe-LD's Full body art Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character